Demon of Fear
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: "It's him or me Kimmy. This is your choice. But if I leave, I'm not coming back." Torn between the boy I loved and the girl that had given up everything for me, I couldn't help but find myself caught within my worst nightmare and the Demon that is fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon of Fear**

She had to make a decision, he was the main player, and she was about to let go of the closest thing she had to family. When Kim is faced with something she never wanted, will Jared and the Pack be able to protect her from herself?

_Perhaps it was the way she walked, or the way she talked. But her hole posture screamed to me. Her hair, her eyes, her body. She was an athlete, that much was easy to tell. But she was too confident, too happy. And why should anyone be happy when I can't? That much… if nothing else, was completely and utterly clear to me now._

**Prologue:**

"It's him or me Kimmy. This is your choice." her eyes were raging as the tears fell and her body was rigid and shaking. Torn between the boy I loved and the girl that had given up everything for me, I couldn't help but find myself caught between two walls that threatened to crush me beneath them.

Jamie was my cousin, and she had laid everything on the table to help me in my time of need. She was strong and supportive, but she was just as broken as I was. She had lost more then I, and yet I had allowed her to give up everything else she built up for herself so she could come and pick up the pieces that my mother's death had shattered. And for a reason I could not explain, I couldn't regret the decisions I had made over the past year.

Jamie was fifteen and I was sixteen, she remained faithful as she walked out on everything to return to La Push and save me from myself. She showed me life again, the beauty of opening my eyes. And undoubtedly, she had lead me to Jared. The very person she despised if anyone. But she didn't understand. She had left three years before when things got tough and moved back to New Zealand to aid with her broken family.

Coming back to La Push may have been the hardest decision she would ever have to make, but in the end, she took her selfless side and returned to help me aid. She went to my school and stood up to all the gossip and insults these Quileute people had shed when she returned to the high school as the only pale face to ever set foot in the school. In the weeks she had helped me get better, she had also somehow lead me to Jared when she was late leaving P.E.

Jamie was an athlete star, and if I had not been waiting outside the gym, I would not have run into Jared. And now, I was torn between the girl I that had saved me, and the boy that had become the only life I knew. The drug I needed to live. Somehow, Jamie had found herself locked into the woods and gotten into an accident on the way to the bonfire I had begged her to come too. Now, she was fourcing me to make the hardest decision I would ever make.

"Kim, this is your decision, but if I leave… I'm never coming back. And when your thrown to the ground again by someone you thought you loved, I'm not going to be the one to leave my life behind again to help pick up your pieces. I won't make the same mistake twice." her voice was raged and caught in her throat, but as all her words hit me, I couldn't help but let the fury of the meaning behind her words get to me. She was claiming coming here to help me was a mistake, everything she had told me and fixed, was wrong.

"If I'm such a problem for you, maybe you should just leave me be if that's what you want."

"Is that what _you_ want?"

"I don't know. But I can't leave Jared, I love him."

"Then you've made your decision Kim Connweller. This will be the last time you ever see me, and the biggest mistake you will ever make." and with that, she turned and left me alone at the bonfire with everyone watching my tears falling. I had declared my acceptance for Jared's hand in marriage earlier and the look of pure disgust that had crossed Jamie's face would scar my memories forever.

I was seventeen at the time, but I had no mother, no siblings, and my father had walked out not weeks after Jamie had shown up. I had all the time in the world, but I wanted Jared more then anything. When Jamie heard the words come from my mouth, that is what drove her from the house and into the woods, she was running on the trails and was too return later that day. But she never came until she showed up at the bonfire, and now… I stand alone, in front of all of my and Jared's friends with tears in my eyes and a regret and relief that I would never allow myself to live down.

Jamie had no doubt been my knight in shining armour when I had been deprived of the savoir I oh so desperately needed at the time. I was a broken sole. Never leaving the house, and not realizing or recognizing what was day from night. She had replaced the pain killers I had used to help ease the pain, she had become somewhat like a drug to me and when I returned to school, things had only gotten worse. I needed her, she was in my every class and ate lunch with me every day, and as I come to realize my mistakes. I notice all the times she tried to open up to me when I had shut her out.

Her mother had left her at the age of seven and her father was a drug addict. She worked to pay for her own bills, she had to stand against the school bullies everyday, and her only other family were half way around the world. I had grown up in La Push hearing about the stories from my parents about her family. The only bright day in her life, was when she boarded that plane to New Zealand and left La Push in search of a new life.

She returned to me when my desperate call for help had found it's way into her caller I.D. She turned around, and bid farewell to her family. Using the last of her savings to come here in attempt to pick up my broken pieces.

As I think now, how many times must I have sounded of a broken record to her. Complaining and crying everyday over the loss of one parent, one family member. Yes, I deserved to cry and feel the pain, but at least I had someone. Jamie had gone for the longest time without, and coming here, she had only signed herself up to take care of yet another broken person. And she never complained or became angered by the thought of taking care of me, or helping aid.

And though I love Jared with all my heart, I may have dug myself a whole I never meant to jump into.

I may have just lost my savoir.

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure the direction I want to take on this story.**

**If you like it, let me know because I have **the next chapter ready **if you like where it is going.**

**P.S. - **

**If anyone can write a summary, it would be great if I could get some help on mine.**

Drop me a line if you have any ideas or want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon of Fear**

**Previously:  
****Prologue- Kim's POV.**

_As I think now, how many times must I have sounded of a broken record to her. Complaining and crying everyday over the loss of one parent, one family member. Yes, I deserved to cry and feel the pain, but at least I had someone. Jamie had gone for the longest time without, and coming here, she had only signed herself up to take care of yet another broken person. And she never complained or became angered by the thought of taking care of me, or helping aid. _

_And though I love Jared with all my heart, I may have dug myself a whole I never meant to jump into. _

_I may have lost my savoir. _

**Chapter One: Stranger  
****Kim's POV.**

"What are you not telling me Jared?" his eyes were glazed and his sigh unnerving. I had been engaged to Jared Tinsel for two years now and never had he kept anything from me, nowadays I find I can't get anything from him anymore. As if someone has put a block on him, like he doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

"It's nothing, really Kim. You need to stop worrying." he smiled half-heartedly as we sat on the couch while it rained outside all around us. The thunder and lightening had caused a standstill and a power outage, but some candles and the fire seemed to warm us just right.

"I can feel your anxiety Jared, you know you can tell me anything." I tried as I pulled his face to mine and starred into his eyes. He looked almost convinced, but almost as quickly as the moment started, it stopped. Pulling his head and eyes away from mine, rejection was fresh and painful.

"No, I can't Kim. There are some things I don't want you to know." he replied, standing from the couch and walking over to the fire and starring dreamingly into the flickering, orange and red flames. He seemed resistant, resistant and held back more then ever before. In all my time with Jared, never had he made me doubt this imprinting more then now. The fact that he was so… uneasy made getting to him that much more difficult.

"So things you don't want me to know? What did Sam order you not to tell me something about the pack? What are you not telling me Jared, what are you keeping from me?" I was on the verge of a panic attack. Maybe the imprinting had worn out, besides. He hadn't fully proposed, we hadn't set a date, and he's been so secretive about everything lately. Perhaps the imprinting made a mistake.

"No it's not that. I just don't want to talk right now. I don't expect you to _understand_ Kimmy, but I just don't want you to know right now. Trust me love, it's for the best." his voice was so eerily calm, it was ticking me off just thinking about it. The way he spoke, the way he said such words to me were driving me up the wall. What was so terrible that he needed to hide it from me?

"You don't expect me to understand, really? Jared I've told you everything about me, every single little thing and yet you can't tell me what your so upset about? I gave up everything for you Jared, now I'm not so sure I should have." the words were unexpected. They were cruel and mean, but it hurt to know that he was intentionally hiding something from me. That he was trying to hold something back as much as he was.

"What? You don't think all we are together was worth giving up your old life? What is that suppose to mean Kim?" his eyes adverted from the fire and now as he took an opposing step towards my small figure, I couldn't help but shrink back from the venom behind his voice, the hate behind his eyes. I had never seen this side of him, and if we made it through, I hope to never see this side of him again… ever.

"Jared, I'm just not sure that if this is what my life is going to be like from now on, if it goes in that direction, I'm not sure I want to spend all of it with you. Think about it, we've been engaged for two years and you've never even wanted to take it to the next level, not to mention that you've been holding back from me more and more each day. I- I just think… I think maybe the imprinting has worn off." the pain that struck my heart to speak such words would scar me forever, but I knew I had to get this out, I don't want to pen things up if I'm going to spend my forever with him.

"You don't know if you want to spend your time with me? Really? Is that how you really feel, is that what you want?" his voice was lowered, almost a pained whisper. But this wasn't complete pain, he was masking it over with anger in order to keep himself covered up, something the pack was very good at by now.

"Of course not, but I can't help but feel your loosing your love for me, I can't help but feel that you don't want me around anymore." my voice was broken as I dropped my gaze to the floor. I didn't want to look at him when he rejected me, it would hurt enough when he said it aloud, let alone tell me face to face.

"Kim…" his voice was softer, quieter, almost as if he had forgotten everything that had just happened. "Kim I don't want anyone but you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I would be lost without you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't love you anymore. Because it isn't true." his voice remained reserved and quiet as I felt his warm hand lift my chin and force me to look into his eyes.

"Do you really want me to tell you what's going on?" he asked just as quiet, almost a whisper. It was true, I wanted to know, but in a way… I could feel the regret coming off of him and I wasn't sure I could handle it. But all the same, curiosity was tearing me apart inside. It was killing me to know what Jared had worked so hard to hide from me. In all my life, all I've ever wanted in a relationship was honesty and trust, if I can't trust Jared… then we have nothing together.

Nodding my head as it rested on his chest, I could feel, and hear his long sigh. "Alright. As long as you promise not to get worked up about it. Promise?" he asked me as if I were a young child, and though I hated the idea that he thought I couldn't handle things like a big girl, I could only gather concern for why he felt this way about the situation. "Okay, you remember your cousin, Jamie?" I physically flinched as he mentioned her name. I had done all I could to forget her for so long, now the wound had been freshly torn. "Well, see Sam thinks that something's going to happen, and he wants to be ready for anything. So he called in some help."

"What does this have to do with my cousin?" I asked tiredly, what could Sam get from my cousin other then the cold shoulder. She despised everything about this place and these people… why would he think she would willingly return.

"Well, it seems your cousin wasn't who she said she was. Jamie's actually part of a New Zealand pack of shape shifters. There power is much stronger then ours, but their shifting abilities are unknown. Sam's called the leader down to help train us for what he thinks is to come, but the only problem is… your cousin is the leader, and she's coming down with three backup."

"What?" all I heard was the retched sound of my own voice as it pulled through the air like a whip. Suddenly, the air seemed too thin, like it wasn't enough to supply my body. Everything around me was fading, and quickly. Blackness clouded my every thought, and panic cut in deep like a knife through soft butter. She was coming, she was coming back.

"Kim… Kimmy? Your okay now Kim, wakey, wakey Kimmy!" I could hear the faint sound of his voice, but it sounded as if someone was yelling down a tube of some sort. It was faraway and distant.

"It's post dramatic stress Mr. Tinsel. Your fiancée will be just fine. Just give her time to adjust." this was a different voice. Softer and more meaningful, kind and warm.

Suddenly, I couldn't repress the urge to open my eyes. Fluttering and pinching them tight together, I peeled them open with effort and found they were blurry and sore. Flashing my head around quickly, I instantly found myself starring into the eyes of Jared, a very worried Jared if I might add.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice choked and raspy. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. I didn't need to know, Jared was right. But in a way, I suppose it was better to know now rather then find out later when she showed up to train the boys. My Jared and all the others.

"You passed out when I told you." he sighed, clearly hoping I wouldn't freak out on him. I could see the resistance in his eyes. If he thinks he can't trust me with news like this, what will he think the next time something between us happens? He may not trust me like he did this time. I have to show him, I have to prove to him that I can handle things, that I'm strong.

"When's she going to arrive here?" I asked, closing my eyes again and swallowing the partial scream that was begging to release itself from my throat. But I would win. This was a battle of willpower and I would succeed. I wanted more then anything for Jared to not have to worry anymore then he does, so I would change… for him.

"Well, you see. They were flying here from New Zealand, and they left a couple of days ago, so they told Sam… that they'd be here by four o'clock."

"When Jared, when will they be here? What day at four?" I sighed, sensing the resistance and praying he wouldn't think me weak. This would be difficult, but I would win this battle.

"Um, well that's the thing. They'll be here by four o'clock… today." that seemed to be my turning point. Laying my head back on the bed, I closed my eyes and thought of everything Jamie and I had seen together. Heartache and heartbreak for me, a loss and a betrayal. Everything traumatic that ever happened, Jamie was always right there beside me. Every step of the way. Weather it have been my mother passing, or my father leaving. Even me getting to know Jared had been alright. But something changed when she walked out of that forest, something inside her was different.

"Kim?" Jared's worried voice brought me back from my contemplating as I sat thinking about everything that had ever happened when she was around. Could it be she saw the same thing I did. An unfair act of insanity at the time? When I look at if from this point of you, I see Jared, Jamie and myself. Jamie had saved me from the pain and torment I felt when I lost my mother, then my father. I had trusted and loved them both so much and Jamie had saw that. When they tore me down, she was the one to pick up my pieces. But when I declared my love for Jared so soon, maybe she thought it would end much the same. Besides, I had been hurt so many times before.

"Jared do you or any of the boys remember if they were in the woods that day Jamie took off. Patrolling or anything? Because I'm almost certain that maybe Jamie saw something that just wasn't right, she was smart, and strategic. She wouldn't just leave like that, even if she meant the things she said. Was there anything, anything at all?" I asked, hearing the desperation in my own voice. Jared contemplated and shook his head. I wanted so badly for Jamie to come back, but I knew she would be full of nothing but hatred and resentment.

"So where are you meeting her?" I asked, rising from my position and sitting on what looked like a hospital bed, which indeed, after a quick look around, proved to be a hospital bed. It explained everything, the sterile smell, the beep of the machines, everything around here was too, too much.

"Actually, Jamie, and three back up are suppose to be showing up in the clearing a couple of kilometres off the road you take traveling into La Push, they're coming with some sort of familiars. I'm not sure what it means, but I think that maybe we should get going if I'm going to meet them there on time. I'll have to drop you off at home." he smiled as I thanked Dr. Cullen and walked out of the hospital, my fingers laced with Jared's.

Dr. Cullen was a good man, though he was thought to be mortal enemies with the pack, he was a kind and caring man. Leech or not, I would fight for him any day simply because he didn't deserve to be judged as what he was, rather then who he was as a person. It was wrong to think him a bad man when truthfully, he was no such thing, I didn't think there was an unkind bone in his body.

Surly I was not foolish enough to believe that he wasn't a killer, or a predator, but face to face, there was nothing wrong with him. And no matter what, I had nothing bad to say about him. He was respected and would remain respected when people talked of him around me.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

We pulled off onto a dirt path just off of the main road that headed into La Push, and needless to say, Jared was not happy. After what felt likes years of discussing on the way over here, in the end I had somehow begged Jared to let me come with him. "Jared please! She's my cousin and I have every right to see her again." I could see the torcher forming in his eyes as the idea crossed over and over in his mind. Countless efforts and ideas were churning in his brain behind those chocolate brown eyes that were only devised to steer me away from this place, but now… there was no turning back.

Walking out into the clearing, I saw that everyone had arrived. All the boys and Leah in their human form, watching and waiting as time ticked on. Looking around, Jared pulled me in close as a frustrated Sam stormed towards us, his eyes flowing from me to Jared and back again. "Why do you bring her here Jared? What were you thinking? She could be in danger!"

"She wouldn't hurt me, she's my cousin!" my voice was tall and confident, it sounded alienated coming from my small, shy figure that had been pushed behind Jared.

"You don't know that! She isn't the same old cousin you knew, she's changed Kim. You won't even recognize her." and with that, Sam turned and walked away, summoning Jared along with him. "Kim, you can sit and wait with the other follower that decided to come along."

Looking wearily around, his words confused me at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the coming on dusk lights that were splattered across the sky. I found myself looking into the worried faces of the others. Emily was seated in the big truck sipping something out of a glass and giving me a little wave. Beckoning me over, she half smiled as I climbed into the truck and closed the door behind me.

"How are you feeling Kim?" Emily asked like a protective mother, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder and offering me a secret smile.

"I'm okay, it was just a lot to take in I guess." I looked back out to the clearing as a sudden burst and pound shook the truck and as the wolves phased into their forms and took a couple of weary steps backwards. My instincts drove me out of the truck as I opened the door and stepped into the chilling air once again, my eyes never leaving the scene playing out in front. Walking forward, I watched as before me stood a girl I had never seen before, with three males standing behind her and towering over her small figure.

Gasping, I watched as she took two striding steps forward and looked at the wolves. "Well, we're here." ever her voice was different. She stood with a different stance, spoke in a different voice, and looked at us with a whole different body then what I could remember.

What use to be a thin, pale face girl, had turned into a small, muscular Jamie with blazing eyes and white skin. Her dark mahogany hair blew in the breeze that had suddenly flown in, and her eyes which I saw alone from all else about her, had changed from what once was a pale blue, were now a vibrant and deadly dark grey colour.

Before, Jamie had always demanded attention from her good looks due to the qualities that made her stand out. Now there was nothing that she could do to avoid the spot light. Her eerie darkness that seemed to float around her demanded a frightening respect and I couldn't help but watch horror stricken as her eyes swung around to find my own, smiling as shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Well if it isn't little Kimmy Conweller… tell me, how's the old man?" at first, it was a relief to find she didn't seem upset. But as the venom and hostility in her eyes broke in, I couldn't help but gasp as the full impact of her words hit. Taking staggered steps back, the grin the spread through her lips seemed to add to the blow. Taking a step towards me, the pack burst into an array of growls as she chuckled and held her arms up in defeat, rejoining her back up.

Three tall and muscular boys stood towering behind her, looking exactly like the Quileute boys, but with pale faces. They all equally kept their faces emotionless as Jamie backed towards them. Sam immediately took over as his booming voice was made heard over all. "Jamie, what a… pleasure, it is to see you again. Now, before we get started, I have some rules you will have to follow while you're here."

I could see her role her eyes as I climbed back in the truck beside a very concerned Emily. "When you're here, you are friends from New Zealand, and nothing else. These people don't know of our existence and we will keep it that way. In the mean time, you and your group will be staying at a flat, located above the garage some of the boy's and I own. That will be your living space. Don't leave without telling me, don't fight when not in training. And leaving the humans alone, I want nothing to go wrong. We have enough on our plate already." his voice was commanding and authoritive. Even I straightened in my seat.

"Alright Grampa, now it's my turn." Sam looked taken aback as she spoke. Her voice clearly more arrogant then it once was. "While we're here, there is no need to check on us, we don't want to have to watch our back for followers. Don't leave the reserve without telling us, one of mine will be patrolling everyday and night along with yours and if you pass us with an inhuman smell and we don't know about it… we will kill you, and there is no doubt about it. Don't touch the pets. Don't touch, don't look, don't even think about them because if you come within spitting distance, we will kill you. And if you fail to listen or step out of line while we're here and training you, there will be consequences." his voice was almost as commanding as Sam's but her voice seemed slightly more comical to her group, sadly… not to ours.

"Okay… Anyway, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jake will escort you to your house." Sam looked to each one of them and nodded as I watched their moods sink. "Oh, and one more thing." Jamie's back was turned and she was walking, but she paused for mere seconds and cocked her head so as it seemed easier to hear. "Treat us with respect, and we'll do the same for you. Fail to do so… and _you _will see _our consequences."_

_

* * *

_

Sorry that it's short... but I'm running out of ideas and quickly. If anyone has anything that I should add, I'd really apretiate it if you'd drop me a line.

Thanks

-IGD


End file.
